Conventional golf shoes and other articles of footwear often include cleat structures or other traction enhancing elements to improve traction and provide a stable base for activities performed by the wearer. Many cleats of this type include a threaded connector or a turnbuckle type engagement structure to allow the cleat to be releasably engaged with a footwear sole structure. While useful to releasably engage the cleat with the shoe, such connector structures have certain disadvantages. For example, the treaded connector or turnbuckle type engagement structures typically extend toward the bottom (plantar) surface of the wearer's foot. Therefore, when the wearer stands and walks on the shoe, distinct high pressure points often can be felt underfoot, which lead to discomfort and/or fatigue, particularly after walking in the shoes for 18 or more holes of golf (often over terrain of varying slope and hardness).
Cushioning elements, rigid plates, or other pressure moderator or force dispersing structures may be incorporated into the footwear construction in an effort to reduce the point loading and/or pressure forces experienced by the wearer. Such structures, however, tend to increase the height of the shoe and/or reduce the flexibility and/or natural motion feel of the shoe. Many golfers find these features to be disadvantageous.
Additionally, the releasable connection between cleats and the sole structure may cause the cleat elements to loosen and become disengaged from the shoe, often without the wearer immediately knowing. Such unintended loss of cleats can adversely impact traction and potentially damage golf course mowing or maintenance equipment.
Accordingly, there is room in the art for improvements in cleated footwear structures, e.g., for golf shoes and/or other cleated footwear constructions.